Nitrome Must Live!
Nitrome must live! is sequel to all Nitrome games. Intro In intro is showing Austin's computer. Austin is chatting with Justin. Austin: It's really boring today. Justin: Yeah, we mustn't destroy Nitrome. Sabkv: You destroyed Nitrome????? !@#$ you! Austin: We're really sorry... Justin: Let's rebuild Nitrome towers! Sabkv: NITROME MUST LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!111 IJZM: Can I join? Sabkv: Of course! Cutscenes floor 1 - 100: Characters arrived near destroyed Nitrome towers in their helicopter. Screen becomes black and words "Few hours later" are seen. Characters are staying on top of nitrome towers (they rebuilt it). They start talking. Austin: Finally! We rebuilt Nitrome towers! Sabkv: Nitrome is amazing! IJZM: Agree. Justin: Me too. System: Warning! Intruders alert! floor 101 - 200: Green dinosaur: What happened? Where am I? Is it laboratory!? Austin: No, it's Nitrome towers. You were infected by parasite. Parasite (running away): I will come back and revenge! Sabkv (laughing): Yeah, you will... Gd: Note: parasite wasn't the only intruder. All but Gd: What!? floor 601 - 700: Justin: Who now? System: Warning! Most powerful robot infected! IJZM: It's... All: ...Big Zapo! floor 701 - 800: System: No more intruders in Nitrome towers. IJZM: Good job! Austin: Yeah... Wait, what is that!? Sabkv: It's tower of heaven. Austin: No, I mean what's on it's top? Butterfly? Why black? Justin: Let's go there and see! IJZM: Good idea... floor 801 - 900: Parasite: I have returned! >:) Pixellove now mine! Sabkv: Again you... floor 901 - 1000 Parasite: You have cubboy, I have robboy! Sabkv: You will die - sooner or later... >:) Levels There are 5 types of levels in NML: *Normal *Challenge *Bonus *Boss *Secret Controls Austin: Arrow keys = move / = attack Justin: WASD = move Q = attack Sabkv: TFGH = move Space bar = attack IJZM: IJKL = move O = attack Enemies *Nitrome and pixellove characters infected by parasites *Robots *Evil characters *Invaders Bosses floor 100 - Green dinosaur infected by parasite floor 200 - Worm from Worm food floor 300 - Dark antagonist from Depict1 floor 400 - Red Bot from Agent Turnright floor 500 - King cloud floor 600 - Under-Dweller floor 700 - Big Zapo infected by parasite floor 800 - Evil butterfly from tower of heaven floor 900 - Pixellove heart infected by parasite floor 1000 - Robboy (robotic cubboy) floor 1001 - Charomat infected by parasite floor 1002 - Giant parasite infected by big parasite infected by medium parasite infected by normal-sized parasite infected by small parasite Weapons *Weapons from NMD *Gunbrick *Shockwave *Knuckles *And many other... Cheats Cheats are unlockable by password. *Clothes (Austin's and Justins clothes change) *Secret levels (floors 1001 and 1002) *Level builder *Fast run mode (character moves faster) *Damage x2 mode (character attacks increases) *Secret weapon (in work!) Credits Artwork: Made: Stefan Ahlin Ripped and Edited: Sabkv, NOBODY?, NTPYTO?, IJZM?, Programming: IJZM? Music: Still unknown Special thanks: Nitrome - Best website ever! Bluefire2 - Founder of nitrome fanfiction wiki Unregistred wikia contributor - For multi beam, lightning and toxic guns NOBODY and Grammar cat (Satasha) - Good guys Nitrome, Nitrome fanfiction, Pixellove wikis members - For hard working Nitromians - For loving Nitrome You, - For reading this Gallery NMD star gun.png|Some new guns NMD Book of Laws gun.png NMD Acid gun.png NMD sniper rifle.jpg NMD Megaman gun charge.png NMD Megaman gun.png NMD Depict 1 spike gun.jpg NMD pixellove gun.jpg NMD knuckles gun.jpg NMD laser.png NMD shockwave gun.jpg NMD Gunbrick v.2.jpg NML! Icon.png|NML! icon NMD Acid gun character damaged.png|Character damaged by acid Sabkv.jpg|Third character, Sabkv NML_menu.png|Main menu screen Dibujito_en_gimp.png|Fourth character, IJZM (by IJZM) NML password.png|Password screen NML! Demo icon.png|Demo Icon Parasites tower.png|Final boss Zapo infected.png|7th boss NML menu coloured.png|Menu screen recolored NMD Lighting.png|Lightning gun (thanks to wikia contributor) NMD Multi-beam gun.png|Multi- beam gun (thanks to wikia contributor) NMD toxic gun.png|Toxic gun (thanks to wikia contributor) NML preview 1.png|First preview image (click to see larger version)|link=http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/4/4f/NML_preview_1.png NML menu coloured night.png|Recolored again NML menu colored white.png|Recolored one more time NML menu colored finished.png|All recolored versions mixed Trivia *Letter "W" in main menu and in password section is different *I have no ideas for secret gun *Gunbrick gun had another version with worse quality. *Colored menu screen wasn't seen in the game *Some facts can be seen only in source mode *2 people wanted to make cheats screen but both didn't Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Multiplayer Games